A Kimmett Wedding
by AbbieWalters
Summary: In this chapter this is the day before Emmett's and Kieron's wedding and the wedding day


_**This is the final part to my Kimmett Fic's I might do more I don't know yet. **_

_**I don't know the names for Emmett's mum or dad and I don't know Kieron's either so I have made up there names. **_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes it gets really hard trying to write it on my notes on my iPad.**_

_**This chapter goes out to * Stormzzz and StendanMoustache***_

Xxx

It's been two months since Emmett had proposed to Kieron while they where in Dublin. Both of them could not believe that they had got together on Emmett's birthday and they had spent a lovely time in Dublin on valentines day and now they had already planned there wedding with a few helps from Bronagh.

She could not believe that they where getting married and she was so happy for them both.

Emmett and Kieron where back at the airport had they where going to see Emmett's mum and dad for that day as he had not seem them since it was Christmas.

This would be the first time that Kieron would be meeting his in - laws and to say he was very nervous at meeting them.

' Hey Kieron you alright.' asked Emmett has he place a kiss on Kieron's cheek

' Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous in meeting your mum and dad.' replied Kieron as he kissed Emmett on the lips

' Hey you have nothing to be worried about okay.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah your right.' smiled Kieron

They had both started to board the plane and they sat down in their correct seats.

Emmett had sat down beside his lover and he had hold of his hand and he had squeezed it and Kieron looked at him and he smiled at him.

The two had started to passionately kiss until he air hostess had ask them if they wanted any drinks and Emmett had said no and she had left them to carry on with what they where doing.

Xxx

Both Emmett and Kieron had woken up when the air hostess was shaking Emmett's are to tell them that they had landed and they had got off the plane and they had walked into the airport so that they could get there bags, they had picked them up and they had waited outside for a taxi.

Once the taxi had came they had put there bags in with them and Emmett had told the driver where to go, Emmett looked towards Kieron and he had hold of his had and the both of them had a nice conversation with the taxi driver as it was the one that had drove them to there hotel when they where last here.

When the taxi had pulled up outside Emmett's mam and dad's house he and Kieron had got out of the taxi and he had told the driver to keep the change when he payed him.

' Are you ready.' asked Emmett

' Yes of course I am.' smiled Kieron as he took hold of Emmett's hand and squeezed it.

Emmett had knocked on the door and his mother had answered.

'Emmett it's good to see you.' smiled Susan

' Hey mam it's good to see you too. Where's dad.' asked Emmett

' He is watching the football match in fact it's just kicked off now so you have got her on time.' laughed Susan

Susan had moved out of the way of the door to let both of them into the house. Emmett went up to his dad and he shook his hand and gave him a hug

' When did you get here son.' asked David

' Just now dad.' laughed Emmett

' Oh well it's good to see you. I see you have brought a friend with you.' replied David

' Well this is my friend Kieron and we have got something to tell both of you.' said Emmett

Susan had sat down beside here husband and he had turned down the volume on the tv so that they could hear what there son had to tell them.

' Mum, Dad this here is my husband to be Kieron.' smiled Emmett

'Oh My God. When did this happen.' smiled Susan as she got up off the couch and gave them a hug.

' It happened on valentine's day when I brought Kieron here and I proposed to him on the Ha'penny bridge.' replied Emmett

' Aww how romantic. If you need any help with they wedding money wise just let us know and we can help.' said David as he got up off the couch and want over to shake both of there hands.

' We have it all sorted out dad but thank you for offering.' smiled Emmett

Xxx

It had been over three hours since Emmett had told his parents that he was getting married and they had said that they where happy for the both of them and they said that they could not wait for the wedding.

Emmett had told them where they were having the wedding and he had told them that it was tomorrow and he had told them the time which would be at 1:30pm so Susan had said to them that they could book there tickets now so that they had them ready for tomorrow and they had booked for an early flight which would get them over to UK for 9:30am.

Once Susan's and David's tickets where sorted out Emmett and Kieron had to get back on the plane so that they could go bak over to the UK because they where going o see Kieron's mam and dad once they had landed.

Both Emmett and Kieron had said goodbye to Susan and David and they said that they would see them tomorrow at the church and they had left the house and they had got into there taxi and Emmett had told him that they needed to be at the airport in 10 minuets.

Once they had got to the airport the had boarded on to the plane right away because it was ready to depart back to Manchester airport.

Both of them had fallen to sleep again and this time they had woken up to the voice of the pilot telling them to put there seatbelts back on so they could land safely.

Once the plane had landed ok they had had both got of the plane and they had went in to the airport so they could get there bags and Kieron's had got a text off Bronagh saying that she was outside waiting for them so she could take them to his mam's house.

Once they had got out side they had seen that Bronagh was waiting for them.

' Hey guys how was your trip to Dublin.'asked Bronagh

' Yeah it was ok we went to see my mam and dad and we told them that we where getting married and they said that they where happy for us.' smiled Emmett as he and Kieron got into Bronagh's car.

Xxx

Once Bronagh had pulled up outside Kieron's mam's house she had told them that she would wait outside for Emmett while he would be going to say at Bronagh's house while Kieron would be staying at his mam and dad's house.

Kieron and Emmett had got out of the car and they had walked up to the front door and he had knocked on it and his mam had answered it.

' Kieron what are you doing here I thought you be at work filming." said Kathy

' No mam they let me and Emmett have the day off.' replied Kieron

' Oh well you might as well come in then.' smiled Kathy

' Is dad here by any chance.' asked Kieron

' Yeah he is, he is in the kitchen.' replied Kathy

Kathy had moved out of there way so she could let them into the house so Kieron could go and see his dad.

' Hey dad how are you.' asked Kieron

' I'm fine son." replied Michael as he hobbled on his clutches to the kitchen chair

' I have some thing to tell you both.' said Kieron and he had called for his mam to come through to the kitchen

' What do you need to tell us son.' asked Michael

' Obviously you all know Emmett and me and him are getting married tomorrow." said Kieron as he was holding Emmett's hand

' God son that brilliant news.' said Michael as he tried to stand up but he couldn't.

' I can't believe my boy is all grown up and is getting married.' cried Kathy

Kathy stood up and he helped up Michael and he had hobbled over to Kieron so he could give him a hug and he went over to shake Emmett's hand, Kathy had went over to Kieron and she had hugged him and she gave Emmett a hug as well and she had said to both of them that she was happy for them.

Xxx

After they had tea all of them sat in the living room on the chairs and it wasn't until some one had beeped there car horn that they had got disturbed watching the tv.

' Oh crap it's Bronagh. I had totally forgotten about her.' laughed Emmett

As Emmett went to stand up Kieron had pulled him back onto the chair and had started kissing him passionately and he would not stop.

' Kieron babe, I need to go don't worry I will be there tomorrow.' smiled Emmett

' Agh if you have to. I'm going to miss you.' replied Kieron

' I love you so much.' smiled Emmett as he kissed Kieron on his lips

' I love you too.'said Kieron as they had stopped kissing

Kieron had followed Emmett out of the door and to the car and the had started kissing again, Emmett had placed his hands on Kieron's waist and Kieron had wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and they had got into the kiss that they had got disturbed by Bronagh again by her beeping the car horn and they pulled away from each other.

' I'll see you tomorrow.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah, yeah you will.' smiled Kieron he had kissed Emmett twice on the lips.

When Emmett had turned around to get into the car he had felt his bum get a hard slap and he had seen Kieron laughing.

' Wait until I get you after our wedding.' laughed Emmett

Emmett had closed the car door and he blew Kieron a goodbye kiss and Bronagh had drove away.

Kieron had went back into his house and he told his mam and dad that he was having an early night and they said ok and they had said that he would see him in the morning.

Kieron had went up to his old bedroom and he had shut the door and he had stripped out of his clothes and he had got into bed and he had got out his phone and he had looked at all of the pictures of him and Emmett from when they where in Dublin, he had felt his eyes starting to shut so he put his phone on charge and went to sleep dreaming of his husband to be.

* The Next Day - The Wedding*

Kieron had woken yup to the sound of his alarm going off and he had knocked it off and he had gotten changed in to some old pyjamas that still fitted him.

He had left his room and he went into the kitchen to see that his mam was cooking him some breakfast, she had placed some down for him and he sat down tucking in to it.

After he had finished eating he had seen that the time was 12:30pm so he had went into the bathroom and had started up a shower for himself.

He could not believe that he was getting married to the man of his dreams, Kieron had all way fancied Emmett since that day they had filmed the first kissing scene in the characters house.

He had never thought that he would ever get with Emmett because he was going out with Claire and Kieron was a bit jealous of them. But now he was happy and he was with the man he had loved for 2 and a half years.

Once Kieron had finished in the shower he had put a towel over himself and he went to sit in his bedroom and he had a look at his phone and he had realised that the time was 1:00pm.

Once he had finished drying himself off he had got dressed into his new suite that Emmett had bought him a couple of days ago when they where planning stuff for there wedding.

Once Kieron was dressed he had went out of his bedroom and he went into the living room where his mum and dad where waiting for him.

' OMG Kieron you look perfect, Emmett is going to be shocked.' smiled Kathy

Kieron's phone had went off and it was Bronagh texting him saying that Emmett was there waiting for him.

Kieron was all excited and he had ran out of the house and jumped into the car waiting for his mam and dad to hurry up, he wanted to get married to Emmett right now and he can't believe that he had to wait from where Emmett had left him last night until now.

When his mam and dad got into the car they had set off so that they could go to the church.

' Kieron are you sure you want to do this.' asked Kathy

' Of course I am I'm just nervous that's all.'smiled Kieron

Xxx

Once they had pulled up at the church Kieron had noticed that every one from work was there and they all had big smiles on there faces.

When Kieron had got out of the car so had his mam and dad and they had walked up to the church while every one that was outside was now walking in.

Kieron was walking in slowly and when the doors had re- closed he had stood still and the took in a big deep breath and he closed his eyes and he had noticed that his mam and dad where standing beside him and they had big smiles on there faces.

Once the doors had re-opened every one had stood up and they had turned to look at Kieron as he started to walk down the aisle so he could stand next to his husband to be.

Once Kieron was standing next to Emmett, Emmett had took one look at him and he had whispered that he look amazing.

Then the registrar came over to them and started to say the parts that Emmett and Kieron had to repeat and as soon as he said the 'in sickness and in health' speech.

Then it was time for the vows.

Kieron first:

"Well where do I start Emmett you are the love of my life and I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you as you mean so much to me."Cried Kieron as he had hold of Emmett's left hand.

Emmett's vows.

"Well Kieron you are also the love of my life and yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." replied Emmett as he also had hold of Kieron's left hand.

It was now time for the 'I do's'.

'Do you, Kieron Richardson, take Emmett Scanlan to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The registrar routinely asked.

'I do.' Kieron said happily and proudly.

The registrar continued,

'And do you, Emmett Scanlan, take Kieron Richardson to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

He smiled and looked at Kieron, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 'I do.'

They put each other's rings on their respective fingers and gave each other the kiss that came at the end of a wedding ceremony.

Kieron had to remember they were in a public placed but failed to do so and tried to heat it up. Emmett stopped him just before it got too much for public eyes and smiled at him.

They turned to face everyone - some of who were standing and cheering for them and others who were sitting and cheering for them.

Xxx

After they had gotten married Emmett and Kieron lead the guest to where they where having the meal and every one had sat down in their correct seats that had been sorted out by Bronagh.

Once they had there meals it was now time for there first dance. When the music had started to play Emmett had took hold of Kieron's hand and he had guided him to the dance floor, Emmett had put his hands on Kieron's waist while Kieron had placed his arms around Emmett's neck and they had started to sway.

Once they music had stopped Kieron and Emmett had looked at each other and they had started kissing every one was shouting to them to get a room to which Emmett and Kieron had started laughing.

Once the other music had started everyone else had got up and they makes themselves away to the dance floor. Kieron had felt a little tug on his jacket and had realised it was Kayla.

' Kieron will you dance with me.' smiled Kayla

' Of course.' smiled Kieron

Emmett had looked at his daughter and his husband that where now on the dance floor trying to dance.

Xxx

When the time had reached 9:30pm everyone was starting to leave it was because most of them had filming the next day or they where going on holiday.

Emmett and Kieron where the last to leave Bronagh had offered them a lift home which they had agreed to as both of them had filming in the morning as well.

Once Bronagh had dropped them off they had thanked her for helping out with there wedding plans and she said that she was happy to help out her two best friends.

Once they had got in there house they had made themselves away to the bedroom so that they could have an early night.

When they where in the bedroom Emmett had started to strip Kieron of his clothes and Kieron was doing the same to Emmett.

Once they where fully naked Emmett had got on to the bed and he had pulled Kieron on top of him and they had started kissing.

They where moving there hands all around each others body's and Kieron had started nibbling at Emmett's neck and Emmett let out a small moan.

Then Kieron had then started to suck on Emmett's nipples and Kieron had flicked them with his tongue as few time and Emmett started moaning louder.

Kieron had started to moved down Emmett's body and had kissed the tip of Emmett's cock. Kieron had place his mouth around Emmett's throbbing penis and he had started bobbing his head up and down going faster with speed.

' Mmmm... Kieron that feels so good don't stop.' moaned Emmett

When Kieron had finished sucking Emmett off he had leaned over to there draw and he pulled out a bottle of lube and he had placed some on Emmett's cock and he had placed some on his hole as well.

Kieron had started to finger his own hole and when he felt it loosen he had straddled Emmett's lap and had picked up Emmett's cock and he shoved it inside himself.

When Kieron had did that they had both let out loud moans, Kieron had started moving up and down Emmett's cock and on a few occasions Emmett had thrusted up inside Kieron as well.

' Oh My God... Emmett you feel so good.' moaned Kieron

Emmett had started fucking Kieron harder and faster that he had ever done before.

' Oh God Kier... Kieron I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum.' moaned Emmett

' Cum for me Emmett... Cum for me.' moaned Kieron loudly

That's what Emmett had done he had thrusted three more time's into Kieron's tight hole and he had spunked so hard into his new husband, Kieron had jerked himself off and with three more tugs Kieron had came over Emmett's chest.

Kieron had pulled Emmett's cock out of him and he had fell to the other side of the bed and he had put it arm over Emmett's body and they had both started to kiss passionately that sleep had took over them knowing that now they where going to be spending there rest of there lives together as a married couple.

_**The end**_


End file.
